Don't Stop Me Now
by TransformCobra
Summary: SPOILER ALERT: Sam is back at McKinley and is in the boys' locker room when he spots something drifferent. Curious silly little Sammy. Glee Kink Meme Prompt


**Prompt: **There's a peep hole in the boys locker room that allows the guys to see through to the girls showers. Sam finds it by accident and catches a glimpse of Brittany and Santana having steamy shower sex and jerks off. Basically I want graphic detail of Sam/His hand  
><strong>NoteDisclaimer: **I don't own Glee, nor do I own Chord Overstreet. Because alot would go down if Chord didn't want to leave then magically come back. _**Spoilers! **_For a future episode in season 3. Oh and any misspellings/ or grammar mistakes my apologizes.  
><strong>Setting: <strong>Season 3 Sam Evans returns to McKinley and one day after spending some time in the wieght room, he showers and sees a hole in the wall and looks in to see some steamy sex  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M for steamy Brittana shower sex, masterbation.

* * *

><p>Coming back to McKinley was one of the best things for Sam. When he went back to Tennessee, the school was definitely not the same and his old friends well, they became complete idiots. Who knew using trashcan lids would make a cure for headaches? Or start them? And he thought he was the idiot of the group. But it was good to smell the Lima air and be around his friends in Glee Club and with Glee down some numbers, Schuester was totally happy for Sam coming back. He even rocked a welcome back song of Justin Timberlake.<p>

He also got back into football too, which was tough to get back in, since Bieste was more stressed and stricked. Those hockey guys were really being dicks apparently. Poor Irish boy.

Sam had finished up a quick shower after working out in the wieght room for his free period. You got to keep up with the muscles, and he noted that he shouldn't have two turkey sandwiches for lunch. As he walking past the shower stalls and to his locker. Hand clutching on the towel loosely around his waist, Sam paused then walked back. There was a hole in the wall almost a purposely made peephole to look at something and Sam being like a curious cat, he wanted know what was on the other side. Going up to the wall, he looked back making sure no one was around or entered.

Putting his eye to the wall and looking through the hole he noticed it led to the girls' locker room. Whoever made this hole was a smart guy. It didn't look like anything was there, but then he heard a moan. Which just drew the blonde in more to stare through. Oversized mouth dropping as he saw a perfect view of Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce touching and making out under the hot shower spray. His cock twitching from the image afar.

He knew how it was like with Santana. Of course when they had sex it was almost like she wasn't fully into it. Plus the two were dating now and what the fuck? Was Sam just a beard to Santana? Now he felt used and hurt, but that feeling overcame itself when he saw Brittany caress Santana's side and down to her inner thigh. Sam bit his lip and took his hand, starting to palm himself through the towel. The way Santana tilted her head back and moaned from Brittany's touch and how her lips attacked the other girl's neck. This was free lesbian porn and Sam was able to watch fully.

Soon Santana took charge and brought Brittany to the wall of the shower, the water dripping off their hot bodies perfectly, and the latina brought herself down to eat out Brittany. 'Oh sweet... Na'vi' Sam mumbled to himself, his hand now under the towel, in fact the towel was around his feet. He was butt naked near the wall, watching this go down. And it was definitely going down. He took a brief moment and looked down at his throbbing cock in his hand. Running his thumb against his slit as his fingers wrapped around his thick shaft. And tugging a bit hard every single stroke, he looked back up and Brittany thudded her head against the wall, the curve of her back arching off the wall as Santana held onto Britt's leg, clawing almost on her thigh when the latina's tongue thrusted into the wetness that Sam could just imagine.

The blonde moved his right hand faster, and over his mushroom head, that was now leaking pre-cum and down his shaft to his balls. As he brought his hand down, he gripped his balls and gasped at the feel of it. Sam hadn't gotten with anyone since well, Santana. He was going to score with Mercedes but his family had to leave at the wrong time. He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip trying to hold the grunt as he thrusted into his hand now, while still moving up and down. Getting a little wave of excitement when his finger brushed the senstive side on the underside. Doing it over again, he had to hold his moans.

Looking through once more, the two were fingering each other roughly and Brittany sucking on Santana's nipple. Can this get any hotter? Sam's hand gripped tighter, almost to make it painful to even twitch. Moving it faster, the sound of his pre-cum covered hand slapping near his balls, and just continuing to have at himself. Sam's breathe hitched, he bucked his hips and groaned loudly. Other hand covering his mouth immediately, he bit down. Damnit, they probably heard him. His hand going on full blast as he painted the wall with his cum and some dripping from his fingers and down to his balls, streaming down his thigh just a tad. The loose grip from the base, then tightening as he brought his hand up to the head of his cock, getting everything out of his system. Looking down, and sighing he felt free finally, revealed to have done that. Now he needed another shower, well rinse off at least since he had cum on the wall, his hand and some on his stomach as well. After getting that done, he cleaned the wall so the janitor wouldn't get pissed and put on his clothes. Sam Evans felt really good now as he grabbed his bag and went to his next class. Only to have two women on both sides of him. He turned his head and it was Santana and Brittany. Brittany smiling wide because of her good time with Santana clearly and Santana with an evil smirk. "Did you enjoy our show trouty? I knew paying the janitor to drill a hole would pay off." Santana spoke, and Sam's face turned red, biting his lip from the trout comment once again. "Cute moans Sammy" Brittany added.


End file.
